The Enigma of Love
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: So the ending of the Final act... Inuyasha and Kagome destroyed the sacred Jewel, but Kagome was flung back into the future. What happened once she came back to the Feudal era. Did Inuyasha and Kagome just continue to act kindly to one another, and act out of character, or did something else happen between the scenes. My first Inuyasha Fanfiction. :D Kagome x Inuyasha.
1. Longing

**Here goes! My first official Inuyasha and Kagome fanfiction. I have always liked these two as a couple for so long and now I will give them a story that will hopefully be credible to them.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha and Kagome destroyed the sacred Jewel, but Kagome was flung back into the future from whence she came. Could they ever be happy without the other? Only time will tell.**

**.**

.

_The Enigma of Love: _

_._

_Chapter 1: Longing_

_._

.

BOOM! BOOM!

A massive stumping sound reached Inuyasha's ears.

BOOM! BOOM!

_Was it a demon?_ _He had come back to take the jewel shards..._

Inuyasha stood up and drew out Tetsusaiga. He wouldn't let them take away everything that they had worked so hard to get.

"Kagome! Get down!" He yelled to her, but she just stood there standing in those strange futuristic clothes that made her stand out like a sore thumb. She was out in the open, such an obvious target.

"Get Down Stupid!" he leapt forwards and pulled her harshly out of harm's way. Just as soon as he pulled her down Miroku and Sango finished off the demon.

"Gees! Couldn't you follow one simple order?" He scowled down at her trying to force himself to be more angry than he actually was. The truth being told, he really liked it when he saved Kagome. He liked feeling her arms around him, knowing that in that moment of danger she could embrace him without feeling embarrassed.

Her response was just what he expected, "I'll make it up to you. I promise!" she clapped her hands together and bowed slightly.

"Really how?" Inuyasha scratched his head in puzzlement and tried to imagine Kagome saving him the same way he had just saved her. It was an amusing idea.

"I said, I'll make it up to you, Okay." She looked thoughtful as she tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, and then grinned up at him. "oh, I know, how about I get you five bags of potato chips, just for you, next time I go back to my time."

"Kagome." Inuyasha found his hands moving of their own accord as they wrapped themselves around her, supporting her, and pulling her into an embrace. He then whispered something really daring into her ear. "I don't think that will be enough this time," Her body felt so great up against his, " I think I'll be wanting something else." He heard her gasp and smirked at her feeble attempts to push him away.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" He could hear and feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. Did she know that he could hear it. He breathed in her scent and held her firmly but gently in his arms as his eyes searched her face for any sign of real resistance. There was none, and so he leaned in to his first kiss with Kagome.

.

.

Inuyasha woke up with a start, and almost fell off the tree on which he was sleeping.

"Damn it all!" he shook the sleep away, but that didn't do much for the beating in his heart.

Inuyasha leant backwards again allowing his cold damp back to be supported by the tree behind him. It was just another dream. He raised one clawed hand to his face and rubbed the small throbbing pain in his temples. He hadn't been sleeping well again, but it didn't help when Miroku and Sango encouraged their children to climb on him before he fell asleep. It wasn't like he wanted anyone's sympathy. He appreciated it... sometimes, but most of the time he just wanted to be left alone.

He couldn't believe it had been three years already. Ever since Kagome had left he had felt as if his soul was just drying up. There was very little excitement in the world, and he felt like he was serving no purpose anymore. He really hadn't realized the intoxicating drive that he had had and just how that had driven him into doing all the crazy things he had done in those two years Kagome had been with him.

To find the shards of the Jewel, that had been their only reason to team up together, and now all he could think of was how great it would be to relive all those memories again, with her, just doing the same thing over and over again. He had experienced a lot of pain and worry in those times, but now that he was looking back at it all it didn't look nearly as bad.

Was he going mad? How could he want to face Naraku again after all the anguish he had put them all through? And why?

_**'I want to see her again.'**_

_She always had belonged to that time, and now she always will._

_**'I want to see her again.'**_

_She has changed me for the better, far more than Kikyo ever could have done, and now all that is left to do is just to let the memory be._

He glanced back up and stared into the pitch darkness, the clouds were thick and hiding the light of the moon, causing the pressing darkness. He breathed in a deep breath taking into the damp dark air. A storm was approaching tonight, he could smell it. He stood up and made his way back to the village.

Before he had even realized it, he had subconsciously become the villager's protector and the guard watch, not that he minded, no, he quite enjoyed it. It gave him something to do. Whether it was simply cutting up strange man-eating demons or killing bandits that tried to pass through and steal all the villagers possessions. Miroku took advantage of their local fame and made sure to let people know of their location so that they could be asked of when the people might need them. And so their demon slaying continued.

Once it had become clear to the villagers that Inuyasha and his friends intended to stay with them they had graciously provided them both with houses. Both as in the two demons got one house and the newly wed human couple got the other one. Not that Shippo ever really wanted to spend his time alone with just Inuyasha. And so it came to pass that Shippo spent more and more time at the school for fox demons, with Miroku and Sango, or the young Rin that Shippo said looked and acted just like Kagome. Inuyasha refused to see much likeness in her, but he had to admit he liked the way she always acknowledged his presence with a wave and a smile.

And so Inuyasha's house was barely used. Rarely used. Except for an extra playroom for Miroku's and Sango's children of which they now had coming by the plenty.

Inuyasha would never admit to it, but he was very glad that Miroku and Sango had got together. To see them both enjoying the beautiful chaos that was their house, and knowing that their love for one another was not a fake show of outward affections, but real and deep. Kagome had been the one that had insisted that they liked each other from the start. How did she do that?

Inuyasha shook his head, and then felt the need to flick his ear as small raindrops fell on it's tips. Thunder rumbled away in the distance and the rain began to increase and smash into the ground. He picked up his pace and made a mad dash through the fields to his house. His feet were filthy and his clothes were damp, but he wasn't really thinking about that.

_'Should I spend the rest of my friend's lives here?'_ he asked himself. He knew he would live longer than both Sango and Miroku and probably their children too, but he didn't really know whether living here in one place was very good for him. He had always travelled, always been alone until he met Kikyo, but even then it became Kikyo and Him. They made themselves alone, and never shared what they felt about one another with anyone else. They had been about to do something selfish and leave the village together to simply be alone. Now that he could look back on it, he realized the reason his love for Kikyo had been so strong was because they had both found that the other filled their gap of loneliness. They had filled it with love for the other, but it was an untested, young and judgemental love. It did not stand the test of time.

He sighed. And lay back down on the wooden floor boards of his house and closed his eyes ignoring the dripping mud at the end of his toes. The feeling of longing crept into him again. It had been three years since he had seen her, and considering the fact that he had only know her for two, it felt so strange and yet so good that someone would have effected him in such a way.

"Kagome, wherever you are. I hope you love life as you always do." he said, and then scowled for catching himself in the act of talking out loud when no one else was around. 'Stupid' he turned over and buried his face in his huge sleeves. And tried to sleep, but just ended up tossing and turning.

"Damn it." He sat back up and took off his moist clothes and hung them in the middle of the room. Most might have seen this as weird and strange, but when no one comes to your house apart from you, you tend to get more relaxed about your state of dress.

He dropped to the floor again deciding that he did indeed still need more sleep. What would his life have looked like now if he had been able to bring back Kagome with him? Would Kagome have become a priestess like Kaede, and have helped to bring up Rin. Would she want to be a wonderer? _No_, he shook his head. She had always loved family and friends, and valued them far above any gain for herself. She had said that she liked having him by her side. … Would she have wanted him by her side in that way too? He tried to imagine what she might look like now if she had gotten married to him as Miroku and Sango had done.

Would their kids be crazy or what? He smiled at the ridiculousness of it all. That would never happen. He closed his eyes again listening to the sounds of tiny creatures outside. He was far more content now than he had ever been, Kagome had opened the door for him to find friends and trust in people as he had never done before. He should be satisfied. In her own special way she had made him feel more complete in accepting him exactly how he was, than all of his mother's hugs and tears, and Kikyo's kisses could have ever achieved. He should be satisfied that he was even able to spend any time with her at all. Meeting her should have been impossible, and now trully was. He spread himself out on the floor and fell into a deep sleep. Dreams of dreams filled with longing.

.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. :D **

**Give me a Review if you did.**


	2. Belonging

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**True love is supposed to conquer all, but how do you know when that simple form of love is really true?**

**.**

.

_The Enigma of Love: Belonging._

_._

_Chapter 2: _

_._

.

**In modern day Japan. Tokyo.**

_After all those times and occasions that I had to rely on that one person to save my life, after every moment we spent together I found it hard adjusting to life without him. Inuyasha._

_I was able to enter into a good high-school and got my grades up to a high standard and also got accepted into a college afterwards, but something is still not right. Even after three years of hard work and effort I still feel that I have missed the greatest part of my life. Despite being asked out on many different occasions with different guys I would feel bad because they just didn't interest me. I just wasn't interested in dating any guy whatsoever. I'm nineteen years old and I have no ambitions for the future. I have no drive. All my friends want to become somebody important, but I simply want to see someone again._

_After standing up with all my friends wishing them good luck for the future I began to realize that I didn't want my future to be in the future. It was in the past. Somewhere along the line I started feeling that this life wasn't really for me. That all the exams I had ever taken and tests I'd done were worthless. _

_Looking back at it all one might laugh at my confusion since coming back to the world of science and technology had been something that I longed for. It was something that I relished when I was in the feudal era, but now that I was here safe and sound..._

_I feel so alone._

_I feel so empty._

.

.

'Kagome the girl who had the sacred jewel inside her body now wandered about her family's shrine aimlessly and finally came down to the well as she often did when she thought about Inuyasha.'

'_I wonder __if__ the well won't connect because of how I feel.' _Kagome shook as a cold chill ran down her spine as all the memories of her adventures in that far off place came into mind.

_'When the Bone-Eater's Well vanished and I was thrown into that darkness, I was so scared and sad. But I didn't know I was in that darkness for three days. At the same time, Mum, Grandpa and Souta were all scared and sad as well. I felt so terrible and so happy to be back here and then the well shut.'_

She shut her eyes for a simple second as she imagined him before her now. Looking angry and demanding that she come back with him. She longed to do so. Kagome put her hands on the edge of the well and looked down into the dark pit.

_'Inuyasha, I've thought about you constantly since then and the reason I went to the feudal era. The reason the Shikon Jewel vanished and the well stopped connecting. It was because I finished what I had to do and now I'm here back in my world forever. _

She felt as if she was being crushed again, it was like her heart was being crushed.

_'A world without Inuyasha. But Inuyasha, I want to be with you.'_

Just as she was about to turn aside and make her way out of the shrine again she felt a warm and fresh breeze. It smelt like summer. As she looked back into the well shock rippled through her. _'Inuyasha? Is the well teasing me? Might I really be able to see him again?'_

"Kagome?" Her mother called her from the enclosed well's doorway.

"Mum, the sky?" Kagome said looking down into the well. Her mother came up beside her.

"Mum I'm..." Kagome tried to explain. She wanted to see him. She had seen him in so long.

"Kagome, It's okay." Her mother pulled her into a firm hug, and then helped her up over the side. Unlike all the other times Kagome had been to the feudal era this time Kagome could see the sky at the other end as if she were looking into a pool of water that had a false reflection.

"I love you Mum, and tell the others." At those last words Kagome dropped her mothers hand and fell into the well. Darkness seemed to close in from behind her and she could almost feel herself being pushed up into the light. And then she felt the ground harden beneath her feet. She was in the Bone-Eater's Well in Feudal Japan alright.

"I'm back." She couldn't help but let an anxious smile cross her face. She had been yearning for this for so long. Kagome gripped a hold of the vines on the sides of the well as she started to pull herself up, but then stopped as a shadow blocked the sun momentarily. She looked up and saw a hand outstretch towards her. It was his hand.

Her voice had disappeared and she couldn't think of what to say. They hadn't seen each other in so long... She grasped his hand and he pulled her up out of the well effortlessly. And she stood on the well's edge as his golden eyes bore into hers. He seemed to be speechless too. '_How did he know I was coming? How long had he been there.' _

Then she said the first thing that came to mind. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for making you wait."

Inuyasha held her eyes with his, "Kagome.." He pulled her down and into his arms firmly embracing her once again. How she had missed his embrace. "..You idiot! What were you doing all this time?" Inuyasha muttered into her hair.

She smiled content with her situation. Inuyasha was still Inuyasha even after all this time.

Kagome then heard her name being called by others coming up from behind Inuyasha. Shippo, Miroku and Sango. She was so relieved to see them and stepped forward to greet everyone, including the new comers she eyed Miroku and Sango's children with a knowing smile, she always knew that they would make it someday.

_'I can't believe it I'm finally back.'_

.

.

While Kagome was being greeted and hugged by the others inuyasha stepped back. She was finally here. What he had been longing for, for so long had at last come to pass. The well had at last reopened for the very last time. He watched her as she made faces at Miroku's eldest daughter and made her laugh. While still being able to catch Shippo as he decided to jump from Miroku's shoulder into Kagome's arms.

Everything was so perfect he couldn't imagine anything better at this very moment. Kagome's back. He smiled at her as she was pulled around by Shippo asking her about everything and nothing in particular. It had been so long.

Sango noticed Inuyasha hanging back and beconded him forward with a nod of her head.

"Well, I was just about to make our midday meal and I think this calls for a celebration." Sango said smiling at Kagome. "Come to our house and we'll treat you to something you haven't eaten in years."

"As long as it isn't Myoga's super special potion." Kagome added cheekily.

"Mama?" her younger daughter pulled on her hair. "Spesssial posssn"

"No, we don't have that special potion." Sango answered turning a bit of a grey colour.

"Well I've recently collected a lot of rice so we can eat up to our heart's content." Miroku added. He winked at Kagome and then made his way back to his wife and slide his arm round her back. As his two two year old had a firm grip around his neck.

Shippo darted forward. "I need to tell everyone in the village that Kagome's back!" and disappeared into the trees leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone once more.

Kagome looked back at the well one last time and then towards Inuyasha. He had been strangely silent the past few moments, or maybe that had just to do with everybody being around them.

"Inuyasha?" She walked back over towards him and was shocked at how quickly he took control. His warm lips closed over hers again as they leaned in towards one another. She ran her fingers through his sliver long hair and closed her eyes. She was so happy right now.

She felt incredible.

.

.

**What will happen next? :D**

**Give this story a review if you like it. Or if you think you'd like to give me some tips. **


	3. Wanting

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Fear can make the strong weak, Love can make the weak strong, and there is a time and place to listen to the voices of both.**

**.**

.

_The Enigma of Love: Wanting._

_._

_Chapter 3: _

_._

.

InuYasha was in heaven. He could feel her presence like it was a tangible thing. He went to her when he could sense exactly where she was, and she had been there exactly where Inuyasha had hoped to see her.

This was killing him.

She was beautiful.

When she came up out of the well, he had gasped when she took a hold of his hand, and he had been fumbling over what he had wanted to say, and in the end said something really stupid. But she had just smiled at him and returned his embrace.

She was pretty when she smiled and laughed with the others. She was elegant in the way she walked and talked. Those three years had really changed her. He could see the difference, not for the worse, but he felt like he had missed out on a lot. It had been three years. Three years since he had seen her.

He felt awkward with the others arriving when they did, and had stopped in the middle of his greeting, but now the others had gone. And now she was here.

B_ut what was she expecting...? Did she want him to go to her and start it off, or did she want to leave it for a while?_

He couldn't decide, so he waited...

Then there came the look, and then she walked back over to him. She smiled up at him again. She looked a lot more nervous than when she first came out of the well.

"Inuyasha?" she started, but he didn't let her finish before he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her carrying on what they had started.

He emotion's flipped when he heard her gasp.

_That meant she really liked it, right?_

He stopped for a few moments to allow Kagome to catch her breath before kissing her again. It seemed the more he kissed her the more addictive she became. With all the pent up worry and love for her that just seemed to have built up in all their years apart he kissed her. Over and over again. He could feel her hands shaking as she ran her fingers through his hair, and he tightened his grip around her waist when she leaned against him her legs having become a little weak unexpectedly.

They finally broke away from each other a little bit dizzy and in want of oxygen. Kagome pulled away out of his embrace first and sat down on the side of the well.

Her expression changed from one filled with happiness and bliss to one that looked conflicted and sad. "Inuyasha, this is my last trip back here you know."

"What do you mean?" Panic raced through him, did that mean she had just come back to say goodbye.

"I can't go back." She paused letting the information sink in. "I will never be able to go back." Tears began to run down her face.

He felt bad when a wave of relief flooded through him.

"It just didn't feel right not having you around, and I wanted to come back here so badly." She raised her left hand and wiped away the tears from her face. "But, I feel bad, I left my mother, brother, Grandpa and all my friends in a place I will never be able to reach again." She was really upset and crying a small stream of tears, but at the same time she looked at peace. That meant she was glad to be here, but just a little upset about leaving her home forever.

He stood there unsure about what he should do. He would have done the same thing for her if he had been given the option, even if her world was crazy and weird. But maybe this was the way it was meant to be the way it should be. He reached out for her and took both of her hands in his. He was relieved to have her back, just seeing her filled him with joy, but knowing how much she loved her family he could only imagine what leaving all of them behind was like for Kagome.

"Thank you Kagome. And your family was blessed for having you." He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

She closed her eyes and just relaxed in his presence. "I love you Inuyasha."

He gave her another kiss, and just as he was about to get started up again she stood up. "Not now..." She looked really shy again as if she had never kissed him before.

"Okay." Inuyasha moved away from her and rolled his arms around at the shoulder blades, which where apparently in need of a sudden stretch.

"Let's go, and see what the others are doing." he started back down on the trail towards the village, calling for Kagome to follow him. Somehow for some reason he couldn't care one way or another about what the others were doing. But he did want Kagome's attention. All of it.

.

.

The conversations in themselves weren't all that terrifying bad and annoying like what he had been used to, but for some reason he didn't want anyone around. He wanted Kagome to himself and no matter how much he liked what the others had put together for her return he wanted to be selfish just this once.

"So Kagome," Inuyasha interrupted, "Did your test things go okay or did you fail them all? It's not like you could use us as an excuse for not studying them right?"

"INUYASHA!" Both Sango and Miroku angrily said out loud.

"You mean dog..." Shippo started to add, but was thrown out the door by the Dog Demon before he could say anything more.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, "Okay... Well the tests... They were easy once I had no distractions to bother me, and I was amongst the top 5 in my class for two years." Kagome smirked a bit then, apparently that made her a better person than she had been before.

"Kuh! Is that a good thing?" Inuyasha looked unimpressed.

"Well yes. I also got a lot more history lessons from Grandpa. He wanted me to become a shrine Priestess for some reason. And at school I majored in Biology and took on stuff like Biomimicry and Botany in my classes and I was in training to become a Botanist."

"What is that?" He laughed.

"Well, a botanist is someone who studies the plant makeup and in other words DNA, and learns the herbal remedies that can be made from them."

"Oh, that is very similar to the work Kaede does." Sango said, moving one of her daughters away from a massive food bowl that looked like it might have tipped over her if she had kept on pulling on it the way she had done.

"You would definitely make an absolutely beautiful Priestess Kagome, and a perfectly brilliant one too. Is that what you are considering as a job here?" Miroku said.

"Well, I don't know. I'll have to ask Kaede if I could. I would want her advice, and possibly train under her. That would be great." Kagome explained. "But I'm not sure whether she will say yes."

"Since when did that old bag ever say no to you?" Inuyasha announced bluntly.

"Inuyasha! Stop ruining everything!" Shippo kicked the much older half demon. Inuyasha for the most part just ignored him until he decided he had had enough.

"I'm going outside. It's too stuffy in here." He announced, and left.

There was a moment of silence and then Miroku broke it. "This town really has it all don't they...? They have an ugly dog demon, a tricky fox, a beautiful demon slayer, a handsome monk..." He cupped his chin in his hand, "and a soon to be high-skirted Priestess." He nodded to himself in satisfaction unaware of his wife's unimpressed gaze.

"I don't think so." Kagome laughed. "I didn't bring back any of my old clothes from the future this time. The well only opened just that once. I didn't want to risk going anywhere else just in case the well closed again."

"Well, Miroku has recently acquired some extra belongings. I sure we can find you some extra clothes." Sango said.

"You have such a kind and generous heart my dear Sango." Miroku leaned back against the side of the hut. "Especially, when it comes with my money."

"Our money Miroku." Sango lifted up her new born and place him on his father's lap. "I could be the one that acquires possessions if you don't want to my love?"

Miroku looked slightly sheepish under her stare. "I was only joking, Sango."

.

.

Inuyasha ran for a long time until he came across an empty field with a tree right in the middle of it. In an instant Inuyasha had sprung up into it's branches and leant back against it's trunk.

Inuyasha had come outside for a breath of fresh air, why the others thought it was nice to eat meals indoors was quite beyond his reasoning. Food always tasted better outside. But that wasn't the only reason he had away from the group. He was feeling restless, he wanted to do something: to run, to find, to search, to destroy. The rhythm of the past was aching to manifest itself again, and as if by pure reaction having Kagome around again made him feel like a new battle was to approach very soon.

He was on a high. Not because he was in a tree, but it was something he thought the others wouldn't be able to understand. He wanted to cut something up and win a battle again. And not just some miner demon, something great and massive like he had done in the past.

He frowned when he realized he also wanted to see Kagome fighting again. _Had he been trying to pick a fight with her just so he could see her get mad?_

The wind picked up and a scent was in it. One he knew all too well. Kagome's.

"I thought you were inside. Didn't you want to talk to the others about everything that you've been doing these past years?" he muttered up high on one of the branches of the tree.

"Yes, I did, but I wanted to talk to you as well. Why did you storm off like that? It wasn't very polite."

"Fhuh! Since when did I care what was polite or not."

There was a long pause after which Kagome asked Inuyasha to come down. He did, but he came down with a thud and just sat down folding his arms and legs in the grass as if ignoring Kagome. She was glad that she hadn't had to say sit.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sitting down beside him. There was another one of their old silence techniques trying to get the other to speak first and as usual Kagome broke the silence.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." he said sighing. Indeed to tell the truth Inuyasha didn't know what was going wrong or even why he was so angry. He began pulling up the grass just for something to do.

"Yes, there is." Kagome whispered. She found the hand nearest to hers and entwined their fingers together. As soon as her hand brushed his he felt as though he had had an electric shock. And as if on cue Kagome smiled that knowing all smile. "Um, are you feeling jealous?"

"Huh? Why would I feel jealous?"

"Indeed, that was what I was wondering, but that was just the feeling I was getting from you earlier. So I was just wondering."

"Of course not."

_That was it. He was just feeling a little bit possessive over Kagome. But that should pass over in time. Right? It would suck if he acted like this all the time._

The hand that held Kagome's in it was warm and he was glad that she had come out to talk to him.

"So, where are the others?" he muttered.

"They have a young family now and with all that talking and eating they are probably all going to head to bed early." She said. His hand tightened when he heard that. _They were all going to sleep, __and she had come outside to be with him.__ That meant that Kagome wasn't going to be staying __the night._

"Are you going to Kaede's hut tonight?"

"Maybe." Kagome answered. "I'm still not sure, the sun has already set and Shippo still hasn't been able to find either Kaede or Rin, I would only want to stay in her house again if she had the space for me."

"That never stopped you before." he muttered.

"You could always sleep outside tonight. You know." Inuyasha added. "It's going to be a good night."

"Hum..." she looked thoughtful as she lay back on the long grass. It caused a much bigger indent as her body flattered the grass away. She put her hands behind her head and looked up at the enormous clouds trying to cover up the darkening sky. "You know I think you're right." She sighed.

He took another deep inhale. It was beautiful late spring night and everything around him smelt green and fresh. Everything was new and growing.

"You have no idea how much I have missed it here. The Japan I know is totally different from this beautiful place."

He looked at Kagome and then couldn't look away. She was just lying right there beside him and all he was doing was watching her. He pulled Tetsusaiga out of his robe and laid it on the ground above his head. And then lay down next to his old companion. The tall grass hid them from any prying eyes that might just so happen to be walking by in the middle of a field. They wouldn't see them until they where right next to the tree or by flying overhead.

She was so close... He put his hand on her shoulder and slowly ran his hand down her covered up arm.

_What would her bare skin feel like?_

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Kagome?" he had to think up something to say to her... "Are you cold?"

"No." she looked at him in confusion, but it slowly dawned on her what was troubling him.

"..."

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice sounded almost distant to him as he tried to rationalize or explain himself.

_How could he say this? What was he going say again? _

He rolled over so that he was on his side fully facing her. His eyes locked with hers testing the depths and challenging the unknown. He wasn't sure how he should start. "Kagome?"

She gave him a knowing smile, and that was all he needed to get started. He came up closer to her and gently placed one strong hand on her stomach slowly rubbing it through the fabric of her jumper. And the other arm moved above his head where he leaned on his elbow in order to get a better view of Kagome. That's when he leaned in and kissed her.

He had wanted this for so long now. He deepened the kiss as she started responding, and after a little while she began sucking his bottom lip. Inuyasha didn't quite know what this kiss was, but he felt amazing. So in turn he returned her passion back in full. He carried on with just kissing her until he felt her hands wondering about his body slipping in through his kimono. And then in one swift motion he sat up and swung one leg over her body straddling her. It felt a lot more comfortable that way. He continued to kiss her.

He wasn't sure whether it was just the heat coming off Kagome or whether it was a common accurence for all demons, but his eye sight seemed to change going from a the dark dusky world of blue colours into a grey-like blurry shade. He felt stronger and really turned on. His hands were burning with every touch, his skin seemed to be on fire everywhere her fingers or lips went.

As her hands had slipped into his clothes so his were now moving over hers. They rested for a few moments over her covered breasts before he found himself squeezing them and tugging them non to gently. His breathing became shallower and faster.

_Yes! Yes... he wanted more. He could smell Kagome's aroused state. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her._

He pulled her up briefly from the grass under him to pull off the jumper that she was wearing. With that gone he reached and held her breasts anew.

She moaned his name as he held her breasts tightly. And ran her hands down his own body her fingers were so gentle they tickled him. Unable to take it anymore he pulled her hands away from him and held them above her head in the grass. One hand held both of hers, while the other caressed and tugged on the revealed white mounds of her chest.

He kissed her lips once more before he started at work on her neck._ She was so soft._

_Oh! So good! So tasty... more more more. _

_Wait? what? tasty...?_ He suddenly became aware of Kagome's groans of pain and the smell of blood.

Inuyasha pulled back shocked and appalled by what he had done. Kagome's shoulder was bleeding and could smell and taste her blood on his teeth and tongue.

"Ka... Kagome. I..." He started. He stood up shock pummelling through him,.

_What the hell did I just do? How did he let this happen? Kagome, it ... I didn't mean to do that..._

Kagome looked more worried than angry, and obviously wasn't sure what had happened either. She was about to ask Inuyasha what had happened when she saw his horrified expression. _He was going to run wasn't he?_ But she wasn't about to let him just go.

"Inuyasha, sit." He fell face first into the grassy ground at her feet like he had done 400ish- times before.

As soon as his face hit the ground he slowly felt himself calming down, as if the fall itself had cleared his head. He felt too ashamed to look up.

_She would look really disappointed._

He heard her ripping out the inner lining of her blue skirt and then used it to wrap up her bleeding shoulder.

_When was she going to tell him off? Why didn't she say anything?_

He then heard her putting on the jumper he had just taken off.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened..." he muttered aloud, sitting up. That excuse sounded really hollow to him. _Yes, he didn't know why it happened, but he should have a lot more control than to let something like this ever happen._

Kagome interrupted him before he could continue. "Listen, I don't want you to blame yourself for this. Maybe this sort of things happens between demons, I don't know. It ... could have been instinctual ... you know from your demon side..., but you don't need to beat yourself up about it. Talk to me. I want to help in anyway I can."

Inuyasha looked away unable to look her in the eye, for the guilt that he felt. "But what if I hurt you like that again?"

She grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled him down into her lap. He was shocked at first but then allowed himself to lie in her arms.

She ran her fingers through his silvery hair continuously and it started to make him feel calmer. "Well we could always wait until the new moon." she kissed the tips of one his ears causing it to flick back and forwards again. "I mean, it will be my first time, and you will be a human so it might be easier as a starting point. I think."

_What a good idea. Why hadn't he thought of that before? _

Inuyasha turned his head and looked up at Kagome. "Okay then,... so that's in a week. Do you really want to do it?"

Kagome pulled on his doggy ears again, the backs of them running through her fingers. "What do you think?" she whispered into the nearest one.

His ears twitched even more trying to make himself believe that just maybe he had misheard.

.

.

**Chapter 3 is done. :D**

**Who wants a chapter 4?**


	4. Waiting

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Patience is never easy, when you have something to long for, someone you wish to see, or somewhere you desire to be.**

**.**

.

_The Enigma of Love: Waiting._

_._

_Chapter 4: _

_._

.

Kagome hadn't been scared of Inuyasha for a long time. She had witnessed his demon blood take over his consciousness before, but only if his life was in danger. She had been surprised when he had started to get a little rough when they had been in the field together, and even scared when he had ripped her clothes off her. It was as if he had been possessed by his inner demon. She thought that she saw his eyes become horribly dark and then in the centre started gleaming with a blue light.

She could hear his bones cracking out of place and feel his muscles tightening and growing larger about her while she was in his embrace, but she could do nothing to get out of them.

She had called his name twice, but he had been lost in the demon's state of mind. It was only after she had let out a small scream when she had felt his teeth cut into her shoulder that he seemed to become aware of what was going on.

_Poor Inuyasha. He must be so worried right now._

She had told Sango about the event already, and Sango had hinted to the fact that she had recently been contacted by a wealthy noble that wanted a couple of demon slayers to come over to his mansion to get rid of a terrorising demon. And so Miroku had bid farewell to his wife and Kagome and had proceeded to drag along a very irritated and moody half-demon.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked into Kaede's hut, but again, as she had been before, could see no one there. "Where is she?"

"Kaede?!" Kagome called, coming back outside. "Kaede!? Are you about?"

There was a massive cracking sound as someone came running out of the trees from a nearby forest.

"Oh! Kagome you're back!" a young girl called out to her.

She was dressed in a beautiful kimono and was approaching fast running down the dirt track. What was strange about this wasn't the fact that the girl's personality seemed to match the brilliant and vibrant colours of her robes, but really that she looked out of place with them. They looked expensive, the sort Kagome had seen only being worn by the Nobleman's wives, daughters or princesses. And to create more confusion the girl was wearing no shoes on her dusty feet as if she hadn't known she might have needed them with the outfit. This girl was carefree. Not in the negative sense, but because she cared for everyone but herself in this world.

"Oh my goodness. Rin is that really you? You have grown up so much since I left." Kagome called out to her.

Rin ran up to Kagome and gave her own of Rin's trade mark smiles, that everyone in the village knew her by. "When did you get back Kagome? They were always talking about you, and how you would be jumping into the past and future of this world. How do you do that? I would like to learn it."

"Rin? Don't travel too far ahead." A well-known voice called out from behind.

"Priestess Kaede! Kagome's here! She came back." Rin impatient to show off her discovery ran back to help the older woman to carry her baskets of herbs down the dusty road. "Look! See!"

"Oh my goodness child!" Kaede called out and dropped the baskets she was carrying upon sight of Kagome. She then came down the road and embraced the young lady she hadn't seen in three years, "Where have you been? We have all been worried about you. Inuyasha said you had gone back to your own time, but we were worried none the less."

"I did go back to my own time, and I couldn't come back through the well because the Shikkon Jewel was destroyed."

"I see." Kaede nodded in understanding. "Well come and rest child, and tell me all of what has happened in the years thee has been away." She pointed back towards her hut and they made their way forward.

After recounting many different events and troubles that had followed Kagome in her time and trying to explain them in a way the two women would understand Kagome sought to gain understanding in something that she was most unsure of.

"I know this will sound strange Kaede. But may I speak to you in private?" She nervously tapped the ground.

_That definitely ruined the cheerful atmosphere._

"Whatever is wrong child?"

"It's about Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't sure how much more she should add onto that. "He's having trouble controlling his demon … urge.. side. I want your advice."

"Well, do feel free to talk about it. There is no need to be so secretive." Kaede encouraged.

"Um, I don't want to sound rude, but Rin might not want to hear this."

"Okay!" Rin announced, and obediently got up ready to leave.

Kaede however didn't think that was necessary. "No Rin, I think you should stay."

"Alright Kaede." Rin looked at Kagome trying to gauge what was so wrong that Kagome wouldn't want her around, and sat back down.

Kaede turned back to Kagome, "I'm training Rin to be a shrine maiden like I was, and as such she should receive information both good or bad about demons, humans, and half demons."

Kagome felt a bit concerned, but continued anyway trusting Kaede's judgement. "Well, a few nights ago when I first came back here, Inuyasha and I were together we started to get …" How was she going to phrase this without sounding stupid.

"Intimate." Kaede suggested.

"Yes, and he... well... he bit me."

"He bit you?" a puzzled look came across Rin's face. "What did you do?"

"Where did he bite you Kagome?" Kaede got up to come closer to Kagome. Kagome pulled off her jumper and the left arm's sleeve of her shirt to reveal her bandaged shoulder. Kaede uncovered the shoulder and began inspecting the wound.

Rin leaned in to see as well, and a look of pain and sympathy came onto her face. "Ow! Have you had any medicine for the puncture wounds Kagome?"

"Yes, I know a little bit about herbal remedies. I'm sorry, but I helped myself to some of yours Kaede while you and Rin were out."

"That is fine child." She got out another pot of glue-like substance and smeared it over the surface of the bite. "Tell me, what did he look like when he did this to ye? Was he transforming?"

"Yes, he was."

"Hum... interesting." Kaede muttered. "Well, I am not sure about what sort of advice I should give ye, but be warned. Although Inuyasha has a kind heart for humans he is not one of us. And should never be treated thus. He will forever want to be wild and free, and there will come a time when even thee will not be able to hold Inuyasha back."

"Yeah, I know that already. There have been plenty of times when I told Inuyasha to stop doing something, and he looks me straight in the eye and then does it anyway. He drives me crazy, even now!" Kagome complained.

"Be that as it may, that you two do share a strong bond, but dear child remember that the pain ..."

"Hey Kagome? Are you and Inuyasha going to get married soon or something?" Rin asked.

Kagome blushed. She couldn't ever imagine Inuyasha admittedly saying in public that he loved her. It was hard enough trying to get him to tell her that when they were by themselves. He could be occasionally romantic at times especially when they were alone, but when they were with other people.

_Well it's safe to say there is an unwritten agreement between the two of us to try and make fools out of each other as much as possible when there's an audience. _

"I'm not sure yet Rin. I would like to, but I don't know about Inuyasha."

"I already know he wants to get married to you." Rin smiled at Kagome. "Otherwise he wouldn't have ever gone so many times to see if you were coming back out of that well. It was every three days I think. Shippo told me."

Kagome felt the blood rush to her head. _Whether it was true or not, it felt good to have been missed so much. Does Inuyasha really want to marry me though? _

"Kagome." Kaede drew back Kagome's attention to what they were originally talking about. "You must keep in mind that although Demons and humans have indeed fallen in love in the past, half-demons have always found it hard to stay in any one area for long, and they don't take kindly to people who want to keep them safe and hidden after they have been exposed to the general public cruelty towards half-demons." Kaede started to cut up some herbs to put into the food she was preparing for the evening. "Inuyasha is this type of half-demon. I doubt he will want to stay here for much longer. I can tell he longs for adventure it will not be easy or even possible to bind him to this village, maybe for a few years he would stay, but he would soon long to be away from you because you will become his anchor here."

"So what you are saying is that I should become a travelling priestess."

"Well child, I think it should be something you might consider."

"That's interesting. Because that was another thing I wanted to ask you about." Kagome moved into a better position as she slightly bowed her head. "Kaede, if it is not to much trouble I'd like to be trained by you to become a wise and knowledgeable priestess. I know a lot, but there is still so much more I should learn. Would you please teach me?"

"Of coarse child there is no need to ask in such a way." Kaede said. However, one could tell that the

older woman greatly appreciated the gesture.

"So you want to be a travelling priestess too!?" Rin looked up at Kagome with excitement in her eyes. "I want to do that too."

Kagome felt herself smiling before she had even become aware that she wanted to. Of course the cheerful Rin would want to become a wandering Priestess. Somehow Kagome wasn't at all surprised by the turn of events. A grown up image of Rin came to Kagome's mind. It wasn't at all very hard to imagine picturing Rin helping those who were less fortunate than her, but the image didn't look complete. There was something missing.

That was the moment that Kagome became aware of why Kaede wanted Rin to hear about Kagome's troubles. Whether Rin wanted it now or not, or if she was even aware of it, she had already found someone who was willing to go to hell and back for her. And she was subconsciously preparing herself for the troubles and trials ahead of her.

"That's great Rin!" Kagome said embracing the younger girl. Kagome felt a sense of relief and joy come into her as she acknowledged the future fact that she would most undoubtably know Rin for the majority of her life not as the small girl called Rin, but as her sister through the unbreakable bond of brotherhood.

.

.

Inuyasha was worried. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he could feel it in his blood. His demon half had tried to take over in a moment of blissful simplicity.

How could he trust himself now? He wasn't sure how much more of this waiting around he could take. He was feeling so distracted.

Miroku called him over into the house of the lord in order to receive their wages. Inuyasha felt emotionally dead and drained. If this kept up then he would have to wait for entire months between the times to see Kagome.

_He needed to find out how to control his demon side, now. How could he stop feeling and acting this way? _

Eventually, He and Miroku slowly made their way back over the rice fields to the roads that would lead them back to their village. He couldn't help, but feel a rise of excitement at the idea of seeing Kagome again. Although it had only been a three days away it felt like an eternity since he had seen her. He was glad when they crossed over the mountain range back into the villages territory again, but then he started to get an anominous feeling that the valley was a cage rather than a home. He shook off the feeling as quickly as it came, but it was still there in the background dwelling in his mind.

_No, he was thrilled!_ _He was amazed!_ _He was finally getting what he always wanted._ He charged off down the hill leaving Miroku behind in his dust as he darted back through the village to find her again.

.

.

**Hey Guys! Hope you liked Chapter 4. Give me a PM or a Review. :D**


	5. Teaching

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Who better than the one who dislikes you the most to ask from when you want to number your flaws.**

**.**

.

_The Enigma of Love: Teaching_

_._

_Chapter 5: _

_._

.

Inuyasha had decided not to return. But had instead gone out of his way to be as far away as possible from her and to seek out his once only great enemy. He never thought that this day would come. The day when he would go out of his way to search for his brother. And so far it hadn't been going very well.

"Have you heard of a concept known as patience?" Sesshomaru turned his back on the young half-demon.

_What was he on about._ "Of course! Now just hurry up and tell me."

"Silence Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru commanded. "Do you wish to receive any knowledge or not?"

"Yes." Inuyasha answered sitting down.

Sesshomaru came up to him and stood looking down at his much younger brother. And for one of the first times in his life Sesshomaru felt pity for him. The half-demon had come and sort him out because that woman had him worried of his own abilities.

He looked in another direction, apparently disinterested. "So what is the problem?"

"..."

"If you can't tell me anything then you should just leave Inuyasha." He made a move to turn away, but Inuyasha took a hold of his tail from behind.

"No. Um... don't go. I don't damn know what to do. I don't even know who else to ask."

"Do you have any other foolish questions to speak out since you've started."

"What? …." Inuyasha paused again, and looked uncomfortable. "...What was our father like?"

A small flash of confusion went across Sesshomaru's face. He had not been expecting that question.

"Why did he fall in love with my mother? Why was I born if he knew I would be cast aside from everyone I met? He was supposed to be a wise leader wasn't he?" Inuyasha leant back against the rock's face as he thought about the demon he had received his curses and his blessings from.

"Inuyasha. What good will having that information do?"

"I wanted for so long to become a full-fledge demon and now I know it's impossible, but I can't carry on with no knowledge about why I can't control it when it takes over. I can't hurt..." Inuyasha trailed off leaving what he wanted to say unfinished. Sesshomaru understood though, all to well.

"So this is the first time you have tried being active towards a female before?" Sesshomaru said unemotionally. "I would have thought you had already done so with the that priestess fifty years ago."

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's embarrassment as Inuyasha shook his head. "I never really allowed myself to think about it."

Sesshomaru knew all to well what his brother needed to start himself off. "You really are a fool. The key to retaining a form of humanity is to become calm and silent."

"What! That won't help me! Is this the first time you've met me? When have I ever been silent and calm and we're talking about …" Inuyasha trailed off unable to finish his sentence. "I can't remain calm when I'm doing that!"

"Pathetic half-breed." Sesshomaru turned around contemplating another idea. "I want to see you transform again. However this time just think about her and nothing else."

Inuyasha looked even more irritated than he had before. "I don't know how to transform at will, you know!"

"Be silent Inuyasha! And simply do as your told." Sesshomaru pulled back and stood away from him and for once to Inuyasha it did seem as though Sesshomaru was willing to help him.

"Bow your head. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha winced in unwilling acceptance to the fact that his older brother might know what he was talking about, and bowed his head.

"Now imagine her lying infront of you." his taller older brother came up behind him and placed his left hand on the back of his bowed head.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Focus." the full-fledge demon announced.

It started slowly as Sesshomaru expected, but it soon increased to a massive and terrible amount of shaking and snarling. He soon pulled away from the young half-breed and watched him as He saw his brother shaking on the ground in front of him. Very interesting. He had occasionally heard of the demons and half-demons that devoured their mates after mating with them but he had never considered his half brother would turn out to become on of them. Just another disgrace to be added to the family. No control.

"Inuyasha calm down." Sesshomaru stepped within range of Inuyasha and reached out to get him under control, but Inuyasha snarled and jumped at him claws out and ready to scratch deep. Sesshomaru easily dodged, but he wouldn't put up with this foolish behaviour.

He transformed into his beasts form and placed one paw on top of Inuyasha's snarling bent body. He and his brother might be close in a fight when he had the Tetsusaiga, but once he puts it down. He was really just a pup.

Sesshomaru moved his clawed paw to observe his foolish brother, and was surprised to see Inuyasha was unconscious but still in his demon form. Well, maybe he didn't know quite how to fix this ridiculous problem, but he knew someone who might.

He bent down and caught up Inuyasha in his jaws holding him by scruff of his red clothes. And lifted him up into the air.

.

.

Many miles away the flying beast that was Sesshomaru could be seen sweeping over the grey hills of the demon lands. As he came towards a large building of sorts he dropped down out of the sky and landed outside a large pavilion of some kind.

He dropped Inuyasha from his jaws and upon landing face first Inuyasha woke up. He stood up quickly and became wary and smelling unfamiliar territory, but at the same time it felt recognisable to him.

"Where am I?" He turned around to look behind him to see his dull faced brother walking slowly up many flights of steps. "Sesshomaru! Why did you bring me here? Where is this? I have never been here before!" Sesshomaru ignored his questions, but simply looked at him, sighed, and then carried on up the stairs as he was doing before. Inuyasha became silent and followed after his brother.

_Where is he taking me? What is this place?_

At a door way through to another stair way Inuyasha noticed many guards lining the door ways. They all bowed at his older brother as he walked past. _Was this Sesshomaru's home?_ For the hundredth something time in his life Inuyasha was jealous of his brother's position. Just because he was a pure demon, and not some half-breed. Inuyasha could feel the imaginary stares of the demons that guarded ever door as he approached. He could just imagine what they were all saying about him, and he winced at every turn.

One last turn came around and Inuyasha followed his half brother up the largest flight of steps he had ever seen and at the very top of those steps stood a beautiful demon dressed in purple and white. _She looks like she could be Sesshomaru's sister._

"My Sesshomaru!" _Wow, really not his sister._ "Why did you bring that thing here! How dare you defile my house with this vermin Half-breed!" Her words sounded like she was trying to be furious and that she was supposed to be angry, but her tone did nothing to convince Inuyasha that that was indeed what she was feeling. He couldn't quite tell as had on her face the look of someone who was ideally discussing the weather.

"Mother." Sesshomaru bowed his head.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. That was Sesshomaru's mother! She looked as young as her son. He had always for some stupid reason assumed that she was dead. So not only had his father left his mother and him in death, but he had also abandoned his first wife and son in order to have a second.

"First it is two human children, and now it is the offspring of the woman that your father admitted that he loved more than me. What are you doing Sesshomaru?" She got out a fan and started fanning herself with it. "You are beginning to test my patience."

"I know you like a good challenge mother."

"Why the sudden curiosity in this Sesshomaru?" She looked down at her son disinterestedly.

"I thought you might be interested in awaking his youkai blood to enable his to be active properly?" and then he turned away. "I merely wish to see if he has the compacity to control himself, and not to simply become mindless filth.

Inuyasha winced, but he didn't argue with him. For once he agreed with his brother's statement. He had lost control, and he did almost become mindless. If there was any way in order for him to gain any sort of control he would take it.

_He remained silent and looked at his... what was he to call her? His step mother, no, it was in reverse. Blast it. Just Sesshomaru's mother. … How can they really be the same age?_

The Lady of the lands dressed in purple locked eyes with him. "What are you staring at half-breed?"

Inuyasha for once wasn't quite sure how to answer. "Well, I've never met you before. You... are very nice looking."

"Your father didn't think so." She continued to look down her nose at him, as if testing him in something he couldn't possibly comprehend.

"Well, I didn't know my father, did I? He must have been pretty stupid leave all this just to try doing it with my mother that he was never going to be around that much. To not be able to decide which woman in his life was the best. I would have thought it would have been obvious." Sesshomaru growled at him from the across the balcony. "And there's another thing why do you look younger than Sesshomaru?"

There was an awkward break in the conversation and the white haired lady stood up. "Oh! You are definitely your father's son!"

Inuyasha took a few steps back as she walked towards him, but instead of getting mad she embraced him. Inuyasha felt himself getting even more confused. _Did she hate him or like him? Did she love his father or hate him._ "Um, what are you doing?" Inuyasha questioned aloud.

"Now, you come with me!" She said taking a hold of his red kimono and pulled him upwards to the main balcony overlooking her domain.

"Wait, where are we going?" Inuyasha didn't want to pull away, but he didn't know if he could trust this female demon yet either. But she didn't feel inclined to answer him it seemed.

"Did you know, I don't think I remember seeing a good-looking half demon up close before." She patted his hand. "You know I always thought you would look a lot uglier in person, but you are one of the rare better looking half-breeds around." she pulled him into a room and closed the door behind her.

Inuyasha felt trapped all of a sudden. "What are you doing?" I still don't know what is going on.

"Well I'm testing your ability to hold out." she held out her hand to him as she sat back down onto her couch. They were all alone and Inuyasha was getting an awful feeling.

"I … I don't know what that means." he took a few steps back towards the door.

"Well it simply means that unlike a lot of other little demons and half-breeds you have retained a lot of your father's demon blood in you, and because of this you need to be groomed for the next stage in life."

She walked over to a large cabinet and picked out of one of the draws a large artefact. "Now. Put this around your neck."

"Don't!" Inuyasha pulled back. "Don't. I don't want to. I'm not sure what your game is, but this isn't funny. I don't like being mocked and laughed at." _No more damned necklaces._

"Silly puppy." The lady said. "I'm not mocking you I'll be releasing you. I want to gauge how strong-willed you are and whether or not you retain any elements of your former self once you sleep with me.

Inuyasha blushed a deep red. He had never seen the sort of family he could have been born into, and now that he did he felt a bit weird. _Was this__customary.__How could she asked something like that?__That is just gross! Is it? Maybe it's normal among demons. _

"Now Inuyasha, follow me into this room over here."

"No! I don't even know your name?"

"Oh, how terrible of my son not to have told you. My name is InuKimi. Do you like it?"

"um yes?"

"Thank you." She answered. "Take off your kimono please."

"What! Now...?"

"Yes, yes, come on …. Don't be shy."

"Um, I don't think so."

"Ahhh well don't worry. Your lousy big brother was just as embarrassed, but there's no need for you to be."

She walked out into the middle of the massive room. "Well this is enough space isn't it." and then suddenly before him she transformed into the huge dog demon she was. "Come here little one and do as I told you."

Inuyasha took his clothes off reluctantly. And dropped the pendant that she had left for him over his head and went out to see her. As he slowly approached he felt a sudden heat wave hit him. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but it felt like he was being suffocated in bliss. The scent that was coming off her was amazing and it made him feel relaxed. He found it hard to continue his walk toward her as he began to feel so sleepy. He stumbled his way onto her front paws and lay down almost immediately going to sleep.

.

.

Inuyasha awoke again feeling what he might have guessed was a nose pushing into his back. He stood up shaking. "Well it would seem little one that you might have a capacity to become a demon during the full moon the obvious opposite to when you become a human." She nudged him knocking him over with her nose. As he stumbled around clumsily, shocked and amazed that he was on four grey-like legs covered in fur. He was a dog-demon.

Inuyasha crouched back on his legs and then lay down beside his … teacher? Second Mother? He was shaking with excitement, not even in all of his dreams had he pictured this. He didn't look at all like what Sesshomaru and his mother looked like. He was darker shade of grey and his fur coat seemed to have a silvery look to it.

"I told you, you are one good-looking half-breed didn't I." she pushed him forward with her nose sliding him across the floor until he came up to a massive reflective surface. He looked into it shocked and pleased by what he saw. He looked like a large grey fox. Although far smaller than the giant wolf-like dog behind him he liked his appearance. However, He was annoyed to see his tail flicking back and forth giving away all his obvious emotions and thoughts about his appearances. So, he sat on it, and turned back to the female youkai.

"This is what one would call releasing your demon soul into his youkai form. You should be able to do this any time the moon is full. And wearing the pendent I gave you will help to suppress any negative emotions you might be having." He walked back to her again and lay down at her side.

"Thank you." he nuzzled between her front paws, somehow he felt comfortable doing so and then fell asleep.

.

.

"Don't interrupt him Sesshomaru. He's sleeping. Doesn't he look adorable when he's asleep." Inukimi lifted her white fluffy tail and uncovered Inuyasha's sleeping grey form.

"Stop speaking nonsense mother. You gave him something to help him didn't you, so let him leave."

"He's a lot like your father you know. Very loud, but shy, and compassionate, and he likes to cuddle." she bent her large dog head down over her seemingly newly adopted son and nuzzled his neck which only seemed to bring him closer to her.

"Ah!" Sesshomaru turned away looking annoyed at the change of events.

"Wait Sesshomaru, just come and look at him." He came and had a look, seemingly bored, but he was in fact quite surprised. "He is very different isn't he?" She asked him.

.

.

Inuyasha awoke to the sounds and smells of food, as servants upon servants took food past their door downstairs into the main dinning area. He got up and looked over the edge of one enormous balcony. The view went on for miles and miles the only problem with it was he could see no trees. He felt strange and alien in this new world.

Maybe, That was just one of the negatives of being raised with humans. He did feel really out of place in this place of large splendour.

.

.

**I hoped you guys liked this very different story and a side of dog demons that I hope you haven't thought of before. Often fanfiction only ever seem to write about the dog side of Inuyasha as being biting and out of control behaviour, but if you have a pet dog you know how they really act.**


End file.
